


I'm Not Sure what to Say About This

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Top Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: General Galeforce finds Henry and Charles doing something he's not sure that he approves of.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	I'm Not Sure what to Say About This

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest to mature work you'll get out of me right now.

Galeforce had noticed Charles getting closer to Henry more recently. It was like they had a connection of some sort. He didn't mind if Charles was gay, it's just, for _Henry?_ Henry of all people?

Henry had seemed like a less snarky more joyful person since the toppats had been taken down. Charles had gotten less joyful and more cocky, and it was mostly around Henry, too.  
"Hey, give it back!" Galeforce heard Charles call playfully. "Atleast share it! I paid for it!"  
Galeforce sighed, and decided to go check on what they were doing, and what they were fighting over.  
"Hey! Get back here!" Charles called again.  
Galeforce followed his voice, and he was probably chasing Henry down somewhere. Galeforce heard the rushed into a tent and get knocked over.  
"Got you now!" Charles called triumphantly again.  
Henry squeaked excitedly and starting laughing.  
Atleast they were having fun, yet Galeforce still had no clue what they were up to.  
"Give it back, Henry!" Charles repeated, laughing along with Henry.  
Galeforce just listened to what they were doing, and maybe they just wanted to be left alone. He was just making sure they didn't do anything reckless and/or stupid.  
Henry squeaked again with excitement, trying not to laugh.  
Galeforce still listened quietly to their conversation.  
"I'm gonna do it Henry!" Charles snickered.  
Henry didn't say anything. He was squeaking and laughing too hard.  
Henry let out another squeak, but this time it was muffled.  
_What is Charlie doing?_ Galeforce wondered, still listening to what they were doing.  
They were completely silent now.  
Galeforce heard something like a cloth move around.  
"Oh? You like it?" Charles asked, and they went silent again.  
_Like what?_ Galeforce thought.

He decided to go investigate.  
_Charles' POV_  
Charles was enjoying this, and hopefully Henry was too. He managed to push his mouth a little wider open, and began tongue kissing him. His dark green government jacket lay next to his left. He had Henry pinned and held still, making sure he wouldn't slip from his grasp.  
Charles knew he had power over Henry, he was on the top. He never knew why Henry was always self-conscious to kissing, and he would usually pull away whenever Charles tried to. Charles could tell he needed this, and maybe Henry had a bad experience with kissing when he dated other people, but Charles knew he was a diamond in the rough. He did this differently. He also knew that Henry was touchstarved, and had needed this. Charles was also getting impatient and angrier everytime Henry pulled away, and wished to roughly kiss him _real_ good, and he will do it. Charles is not a man to give up on his desires.

 _Galeforce's POV_  
Charles and Henry were making out, and Charles was being rough, not letting Henry escape his grasp.  
"Charlie?" Galeforce hesitantly asked.  
Charles immediately pulled away from Henry and turned to face his general. "General!" He gasped.  
It was silent for a moment.  
"Are you mad at me? I-I'm sorry if-"  
"No, I'm not mad." Galeforce reassured Charles. "Just be gentle with him, you know how sensitive he is."  
"That's... all you have to say?" Charles seemed relieved.  
"No, not really." The general admit. "I know I have something else to say, but I'm not sure what else to say about this."


End file.
